Hilda's Story
by TheLordIsMyShepard
Summary: Hilda is the Vestige. That is all she knows, all she remembers. But what if she had a life before she woke up in ColdHarbour with no name or memory, before she was sacrificed? Who was Hilda?
1. Chapter 1

**Game dialogue and characters are property of Bethesda Softworks. I am not even sure I own my own character.**

A young woman sat on her bunk reading as the ship she was on pulled into port. She looked up to a knock on the door frame to see an argonian smiling up at her. The blue scaled lizard woman Moves-With-Waves said to the young woman "Well Champion of the Hist, we have arrived in the dry-skin city Windhelm at last. Are you ready to return to your homeland?"

The woman gave a small smile and climbed down. The lizard looked at the small nord. Standing at only 5'6 with light brown hair and icy blue eyes, she did not look like your typical nord who are usually rather large and blond. Nor did she have their booming voices and brash nature but instead was quiet and more thoughtful. Emotionless some of the Argonians might say but never has anyone reported her denying help to those in need, she had a kind soul.

The woman, Hilda, always smiled sadly when she hears that. In truth she has no soul, at least not a full one. She was just one small step above the usual Soul Shriven, the mindless soulless slaves in Coldharbor. Hilda wasn't even her real name, at least she doesn't think is it, it was a name given to her by the woman that rescued her from Coldharbor almost half a year ago. The woman, Lyris, has become like a big sister to the younger woman, always offering advice and sending letters when it is safe to do so. Even Lyris' un-proclaimed love Sai Shhan, seemed to treat the girl as family.

It was weird going around with no name at first, most people just ended up calling her Lassie until she received her new name. She was still grateful to Lyris for giving her a name. Lyris said that a battle maiden should have a powerful name so she named her warrior.

Now here she was almost half a year later returning to what is thought to be her homeland. Thoughts of finding her real family danced in her mind before she quickly shot them down. For all she knew her family were amongst the Soul Shriven or dead. She sighed depressingly before letting out a small hallow laugh. If Lyris was here she would be scolding her for letting despair get to her, a warrior should never bow to anything especially their own fears. But still she could not help but wonder who she really is…. Oh well back to work

Thane Mera Stormcloak was not a happy woman. She had too much to do and think of to be one. Most would think the cause would be the duties that came with making sure the Kununleikar went well or even the presence of the Stormfist Clan. On some level it was but there was also a personal matter that not many really knew about. But as always her duties to the Skald King came first as she was his Thane.

Things were looking up though. She has just received word that the artifact the Argonians were giving to the Pact has just arrived, as well as the hero that helped retrieve it from the Covenant. And according to her sources this hero has been causing quite the stir, it would seem he alone was responsible for seeing the survival of the Pact despite all who would fight against it. Reports have been coming in for half a year now but seldom do they match. Not even the gender or race matched, sometimes it was a powerful male nord warrior with Kynn's blessing while other it was a beautiful dark elven mage woman favored by Almalexia. In short this person was an unknown and an unknown can cause problems. That is why Mera asked to the steward to send this hero to meet her as soon as the ship docked.

Apparently this hero was a bit amazed by all the activities that came with the festival as it was almost half an hour before a voice was heard "You wanted to see me, my lady?" Ah a women's voice, a young nord one too.

The Thane smiled before turning around, only to be caught off guard by the face in front of her. But Mera quickly recovered before saying "Aye, I did. As you well know I am Mera Storncloak, Thane of Windhelm. And you are, lass?"

The young woman bowed slightly, her face eerily composed "A pleasure. I am called Hilda. Is there anything I can help you with?" The older woman frowned in thought before asking for her family name. Hilda shook her head and answered with a hint of sadness "I do not have one. At least none that I remember, I have lost all my memories of the time before my adventures began."

Mera felt a cruel twinge of hope before squishing it down. Getting back to business she told Hilda of her suspicions of the intentions of the Stormfist during the Kununleikar. Hilda listened to her with unfailing concentration before asking several questions, Mera was pleased to see she only asked what was necessary instead of the frivolous questions that others would ask. Once satisfied with the information the young woman set out on her giving mission.

The Thane watched as the young woman pulled up her hood and attached her face guard while she walked. Every movement was controlled and fluid, like a dancer. Mera Stormcloak was left shaking with longing as she whispered "No it couldn't be. Get those pies out of your eyes, Stormcloak you are a warrior not a milk-drinking child. You need to face facts. My Asta is gone."

Still she must say she was impressed by the efficiency and the kindness Hilda displayed. She quickly went to the Inn and recovered the cashes of weapons and methods of cheating at the games. Then she agreed to run a race, a contest she willingly lost to aid a fallen competitor. Then she hunted down the poor man's killer before stopping a giant invasion. All within a day. As much as Mera wanted to see the girl resting she knew there was still things to see to before any of them rested. So she sent the small woman to a final mission before sending out her own spies to do a bit of checking of her own.

It was a simple matter finding the Hall of Trials as soon as she entered the old tomb she could hear the ringing of swords striking against each other in combat. Well if ever there was a place to stage an ambush it would be it since weapons are to be expected here. The final fighter was standing victorious as Hilda finally entered the large room, quickly downing a stamina potion to keep her energy up for the coming fight. The festive feeling was short lived when one of the guards announced that the other competitors were poisoned. The female warrior haughtily announced herself as a follower of the king's traitorous brother Feilgor.

The champion gave the signal to attack and about twenty Stormfists appeared and attacked the King's guards. Hilda launched herself into battle, quick as lightning she dispatched the first men that tried to surround the king. True since they were normal nord males they were much bigger than she was and with bigger blades but what Hilda lacked in size she made up for in speed and agility. With the ease of a dancer Hilda weaved through the large swords and kept catching her opponents by surprised until only the so called champion remained.

With a small throwing knife she got the other woman's attention away from the king and onto her. Hilda did not waste the opportunity and threw herself at the traitor. The larger woman blocked the first attacked with her broad sword but that was to be expected. As was the woman's attempt at a counter attack, Hilda blocked that in return before disappearing in to the shadows.

From the shadows Hilda managed to get behind the woman before stunning her by hitting the back of her head with the pummel of her daggers. But it would seem this warrior was better trained than her men. Hilda only managed to get one hit in before the warrior recovered. From there it was a matter of spinning out of reach of strikes before trying to get one herself. After a half a year doing feats that many had considered impossible Hilda was the far more superior fighter but still she knew that a statement must be made.

With that in mind Hilda switched her stance from offensive to defensive and began to lead the warrior to the recovering Skald King. While Hilda had a hard time understanding the logic of nobles even she knew it would make a powerful statement if the king cut down the champion of the Stormfist himself. So with a slight nod to the king Hilda spun out of the way as the King's own battle ax fell upon the warrior's neck, killing her instantly. The Skald King was victorious.

Jorunn wasn't a dim-witted man, he has traveled all over learning what he can before he became king after the death of his sister. Nor was he so blinded by his damn pride to not see that without this small woman in a Dunmar hood he would have been dead. Still he had to put on a show for his people "They sent their best fighters after me yet I am still alive! And in no small thanks to you. Come champion, let me speak with you." He observed the girl as she walked closer. "This was a message from my brother. One I wasn't meant to survive. I feared this day would come."

The small woman spoke "Are you all right, King Jorunn?" Aw, that was the voice of a young nord woman. Softer than most but still has the accent of those who had grown up in his frigid lands. But there something about her voice that was hauntingly familiar, but surly it could not be she.

Rolling his shoulders he waved of the concern "A mere scratch nothing more. The Stormfist clan's assassins are dead, and that's good enough for now."

Anything else he was going to say was forgotten when a young man burst into the hall "Father are you alright? I heard there was an attack from the Stormfists!" The King could not help but smile at his only son and heir. Standing at over six feet he looked like a giant as he stood next to the tiny rogue. His strawberry blond hair was recently cut short to fit underneath his helmet so it framed his face. Irnskar was every nord fathers dream; if only he was more tactful when speaking with their allies.

Jorunn sighed, thankful his savior was a nord woman for she was an elf or an argoinian his son would not be as courteous as Jorunn would prefer. "I am well my son, thanks to this hero. Forgive this old king, I forgot to ask for your name miss…?"

The tiny woman looked down almost shyly before bowing "I am called Hilda, your majesty."

Irnskar looked down at Hilda with a suspicious look on his face before asking "Remove your face guard. I would like to see the face of the woman that saved my father."

Hilda hesitated for a second, for reasons she did not know, but still did as the prince said. Jorunn watched as the young woman detached the face guard to reveal the face of a beautiful nord woman before she pulled back her hood and showing the braided light brown hair. She had full pink lips that held an extremely weak nervous smile, a heart shaped face, delicately small nose, and large icy blue eyes. Jorunn remember a similar pair of eyes that sparkled with life but these orbs only held a faint spark. He glanced at his son, the poor lad looks like he seen a ghost. And for all purposes he could very well be.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Jorunn asked "Alright, and which clan do you come from? I am sure they would want to be notified of your bravery." He didn't know if he was hoping for or dreading a particular answer.

Hilda sighed and looked down with a weary look, poor girl did look rather spent. "I do not remember. I have no memories from before my adventures began. A woman who has helped me gave me the name I use, but I have no idea if that indeed is my true name." Jorunn could not help but smile at her answer, it was so practice like she had answered the same question many times.

But still it was something, and so much more than they had before…. So he smiled and came to a decision "I know I would be honored to hear more of your travels, or adventures whatever you want to call them. In fact why don't you honor us with your presence at the palace, just until you have to leave of your next quest? My son Irnskar here would be more than happy to escort you to the palace, and maybe give you a tour. He can even help you gather your belongings."

Hilda blushed slightly and said "All I have is my pack that I left at the entrance. I have been traveling for half a year so I have lived out of my pack. Besides usually I am given a new mission so quickly that it is impossible to rent a room for the night. I really do not want to be a bother, to you or the prince."

Irnskar finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and dismissed "A bother? Ha. It would be the least we could do after you saved my father's life. Besides it is late and with the Kununliekar going on all the rooms are probably taken. And a hero such as yourself returning to your homeland should not sleep on the streets." Jorunn raised a brow, he half expected his son to balk at the thought of being the guide to a supposed peasant. It would seem Irnskar suspected the same thing.

Hilda bit her lip and agreed though it seemed a little reluctantly, really it was hard to tell with her voice so monotone, "As you wish, your highness. I will be honored to stay at the palace for the night before heading out once more."

Jorunn watched at the two young people walked out of the hall, he snickered as his son awkwardly offered his arm to the young woman which she took just as uneasily. Jorunn sighed before turning to one of his spies and ordered "Find out about that woman. Where did she come from and what has she done?" The man saluted his king before running off. For the first time in over half a year, Jorunn truly felt hope that one of his favorite subjects was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters and Game dialogue belongs to Bethesda Software. I just play with it.**

It turns out it really wasn't hard to trace her activities for the past half year, wherever there was a major event to the Pact she was there and a major player as well. It was she that helped put both Brothers of Strife back into their prisons, she put down the Maulborn threat and retrieved the Judgment of Veloth, she stopped the Covenant skin-stealers and saved the Mnemic Egg, and now she is here when his brother returns. But before all that, there is nothing. No one has claimed her as their own, indeed the earliest report of her is her being fished out of the sea off of Bleakrock. And then she wasn't even called Hilda, just 'the small lass'.

With this information he went to his Thane's house and showed Mera what he found, not that is was more than she already uncovered herself. He watched as the normally strong woman seemed to be drained of her strength as she read the report. Hastily Joruun added "They fished her out a few weeks into Morning Star, six weeks after…"

Mera Stormcloak rubbed her face holding back tears as she glanced to a small charcoal drawing of a beautiful young Nord girl. "Six weeks after my Asta disappeared on her way to the meadery. But if it is her why doesn't she remember, she looked right at me and didn't even show the slightest recognition! What happened to her?"

Jorunn shook his head as he patted his friend on her back "I don't know. She doesn't even recognize Irnskar. I had him take Hilda to the palace to stay for the night. Why don't you join us, together we can get to the bottom of this. Just like old times. Perhaps we can ask her what happened before her arrival at Davin's Watch. But we shouldn't overwhelm the poor girl. From what I read she has been through Oblivion and back for the Pact."

That made Mera lean back in her chair with a proud smile on her face "To think, if we are right, my Asta, my daughter, is the Hero that everyone is talking about. I never thought she would be such a thing; she always was, is, such a small girl. But it seems like she takes after me in spirit if not in size."

Jorunn laughed hard at that before bellowing "Ah you should have seen her, Mera. She moved with the grace of a dancer with the ferocity of a wolf. She took down men twice her size with just a flick of her wrist, but still let me have the final blow of the leader. I was so surprised that such a small girl could do such feats but she is your daughter. Ha, you should have seen Irnskar's face when she took down her hood, he looked like he saw a ghost. You know he has been mourning Asta ever since she vanished. It would seem it made him realized just how important his little friend is."

Mera stood up with a sigh "And I have been mourning with him. But mother never forgets her child, even when that child forgets her. Come we best be going before your oaf of a son scares her off."

Irnskar wasn't scarring her off, in fact he didn't even know what to say to the woman. This woman was an enigma. Hilda had the face and some of the manners of his childhood friend Asta but still there was a lack of life that Asta had in abundance. True Hilda did look at everything in wonder just like Asta did when she saw something new but surly she should remember being in the palace before. But even he could see a certain softness in Hilda's dull eyes whenever they passed children just like Asta's did. But he has yet to see her smile that blinding smile Asta entered the palace through the side entrance then Irnskar lead Hilda through the palace to a guest room pointing out different rooms and taking note what put more light in her eyes. The library was the winner, Asta always loved to read…. Irnskar decided he couldn't take being near Asta's shadow anymore and let the tiny woman to the care of the maids and retreated to his room.

That is where Jorunn and Mera found him, just sitting on his bed staring at a miniature of Asta he had ordered made after she disappeared. He looked up at his father and his father's thane and asked in a distanced voice "It can't be her could it? Hilda doesn't know anything but she looks just like…"

Jorunn sighed and clasped his son's shoulder "She may actually be. Mera and I both did some research and her arrival in the reports does fit into a reasonable time frame after Asta disappeared. But the key to the mystery has to lie between the time of Asta's disappearance and Hilda's appearance. That's why I invited her here, if we can get her to tell us than we could figure a way to return Asta's memories. But until then we should try not to overwhelm the poor girl and call her by the name she knows. And you should get to know her as Hilda."

Mera added "We all will but we should still ask her what she does remember. I know you want my daughter back almost as much as I do, but we need to go slow and not scare her off before we tell her. For all we know it could be something simple as a head injury that a priest could heal."

Irnskar shook his head with a frown "And if she isn't then what? We just try to get her to be Asta just because she has her face. No I won't let some shadow steal her place."  
His father glared at his son "Irnskar, listen to yourself. You're right she could be just another lost soul, but she could also be Asta. And even if she is not she is still a powerful hero that has stopped our enemies from getting valuable powerful artifacts. In either case she should be treated with honor. Tonight we will discuss with her and see if she will tell us anything."

With all that said the three troubled souls went to prepare for dinner before going to the hall. After they had sat down it was not long before the doors opened and Hilda stepped into the room. The King and his Thane smiled at the beautiful girl before glancing with amusement at the utter look of shock on the prince's face, jaw dropped with amazement. Mera smirked at that look, which is what she had been hoping for when she gave that dress to Asta on the New Life festival just days before she disappeared. As for Irnskar he could not believe the sight before him, where before she was dressed in hardened leather now she was in a rich blue silk dress that hugged her curves and showed off the lean muscles she had developed from fighting. Her hair was no longer bound in a tight braid but was allowed to flow freely down her back in waves that look gold in the candle light.

Hilda gave a small shy smile as she daintily sat down at the table beside the Thane. The few nobles that were sitting at the other tables out of earshot felt like they were looking at a vision form the past. A year ago this scene would have been normal in the palace but now it was strange and unsettling. Surly they would have been informed if the Thane's daughter was found. The gossip only increased as the king stooped up and made a toast to the Hero of Daven's Watch, the Hand of Almalexia, and the rescuer of the Judgment of Veloth's and the Mnemic Egg. The nord men and woman shook their head in wonder, how could such a small lass do such feats. The Dunmer and the Argonians however raised a cheer for their beloved hero.

From their private table Jorunn began to question Hilda about her adventures. He was more than pleased when Hilda tried to pass the praise to those who helped her. Good a warrior should be both humble and proud. However the representatives of the Dark elves and Argonians who just so happen to be passing the king's table wouldn't allow her to pass the praise and only added more on her which seemed to die her cheeks red. Jorunn chuckled at the poor girl as he sent the representatives away before questioning her further. The whole dinner was filled with exciting stories of ancient ruins and epic battles.

Poor Mera was torn between amazement and heartbreak at what this young woman has faced. Finally she could not bear it any longer and asked "Hilda, how did you lose your memory?" The effects were immediate. Hilda tensed up and tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. Unfortunately for her Nords are stubborn people and against three nords it is impossible to win.

Hilda sighed and with a hint of reluctance in her flat voice she said "Very well but can we wait until we can move to a room with less ears? I really do not want my story to get out." The king thought about it and nodded his agreement and began questioning on her opinions of the other races in the Pact. Hilda did her best to supply good and honest answers to the king. Though she really did not understand why she trusted him so much. Something was telling her to trust these three, that she should tell her true story to them.

Irnskar was slightly put off by the praises she gave to the lesser races. Doesn't she know the nords were the superior race, not those lizard people or those puny elves. He got even more irked when she described a dark elf noble man who tried to woo her after she gained the favor of Almalexia. Though the ending to that story was funny with her shoving his ass into the pound in front of the temple and being applauded by other young women. Hilda just simply shrugged and said he was rude and annoying, he wouldn't stop so she made him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Irnskar never been so glad for a feast to end. After that story it seemed like every male in the room was staring at Hilda in that beautiful dress.

After the Jorunn stood up and gave one final toast before leaving the remaining guests to continue eating. He led his table to a sitting room way from prying eyes. Once everyone was sitting down he looked at Hilda and said "Now lass, can you tell us your tale. It would seem like it must be tragic to wait."

Hilda looked down and nodded before speaking, this time her monotone had a hint of sadness in it, "Yes it is. Just do not say I did not warn you. My first memory is waking up in a dark damp cell dressed in rough rags. I remember hearing people running, other cell doors opening, people talking about escaping. It was the leader of the escape attempt that freed me. Before telling me where I am." Hilda took a deep breath before speaking "I was in Coldharbor and I was dead.

Irnskar couldn't believe what he was hearing "Dead? You were in Coldharbor? What, how? How did you get there?" Just like everyone Irnskar had of Coldharbor, the evil realm of Molag Bal the Daedric Prince of Domination and Enslavement. That she escaped it nothing short of a miracle, a blessing from the Divines.

Hilda shrugged as if unaffected "I cannot remember myself but from what I was told I was taken by the Worm King Mannimarco and sacrificed to Molag Bal, probably to bring forth one of those wretched anchors or just to give him more power who can say. Everything that I was before is gone, whipped from my mind as my soul was absorbed by the Prince. The leader I mentioned previously and I rescued a Moth Priest that has read a prophecy in an Elder Scrolls about someone soulless defeating Molag Bal. The leader had to take his place so he and I could return to Nirn, before we left the Moth Priest summoned a Skyshard to take the place of my stolen soul so I could return. Later I rescued the nord woman as she rescued me and she then gave me the name Hilda, for battle. She has become like a big sister to me, she still sends me letter when possible. She is a good friend."

Hilda was quiet for a bit before saying "And that is my true story. The rest I would imagine you have heard since I have been fished out of the sea. I am no glorious hero, I am just a broken shell of a nord girl with no idea who she really is. The only reason I am here in this plane is because of those Skyshards that are all over the place. When I absorb them they help strengthen my connection to Nirn, like they take the place of my soul. They can't really but it is enough for me to feel shadows of true emotion. Well except for anger, I feel that well enough. I am sorry to disappoint your expectations of me, I am sure more than a few rumors have been passed around about me." The girl looked down at the floor with an almost embarrassed look on her face.

The three listeners could not believe their ears. Irnskar could only stare at this shell of a woman, this hero he has heard so much about is actually literally soulless. But Irnskar could remember her showing some faint traces of emotion especially with the children or things she was interested in. He watched as the thane put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder as the younger woman gave the Thane a faint smile that seemed lifeless. At that moment the possibility that she could be Asta made Irnskar want to find every single Worm Cultist and kill them for turning his Asta into this poor emotionless creature.

Mara cleared her throat and spoke "Nonsense child, everything you told us does not lower our esteem for you. If anything it raises it. The fact that you have done so much good despite having so much against you is nothing short of heroic. Knowing this, all those rumors about you does not even scratch the surface of your strength. You may not have a genuine soul but your heart is brave and kind. I am sure your-" Her voice cracked at this, the unspoken meaning behind her words getting to her "I am sure your mother would be very proud of you. You are everything a nord mother could hope for in a daughter."

The young woman actually blushed, faintly but still there, and hesitantly replied "I, thank you my lady. That truly means a lot to me, more than I can express. I am well aware that the chances of finding my family are slim yet I cannot help but hope." The young woman shook herself and finished the conversation "Well it is late, with your permission your majesty I wish to retire for the night. I have a long day ahead tomorrow."

The king chuckled "Of course child no need to be so formal. Pleasant dreams Hilda."

Hilda gave one final curtsy and bid the rest of the room good night. The others decided to retire as well. They needed some sleep to clear their head of all that has been reviled tonight.

None of them slept well that night, haunted by the past and what should have been.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

The next morning Hilda set out for Fort Moruunskar to warn them of the impending attack by the Stormfist. But as it always was she was too late and the Stormfists has taken over the fort. Luckily not all the soldiers were captured, and some were planning an attack of their own. After being briefed about the situation Hilda got to work. It was nothing fancy really, just the same old same old; moving through the shadows, attacking people when necessary, saving captives. After all this time fighting on her own Hilda was an expert in this kind of fighting that in less than an hour she has set all the captives free and took out a respectable chunk of the Stormfist forces. It was much easier than the first time she had to do such a task. Then she made it to the barracks to meet with the more than pleased lieutenant before heading inside with her.  
As was the usual method of hostile take overs, the invaders had completely ransacked the once nice barracks. Debris was thrown in every which way; the invaders patrolled the halls ready to attack. Nothing seemed to have been spared as if they were looking for something.  
In a building like this it was no longer a benefit in hiding in shadows because of the tight quarters so she had to go with the nord standby, direct frontal attack. Hilda had to admit they were good, big strong men and woman using equally large blades; but Hilda was no longer a green eared recruit but was now a battle hardened warrior not afraid to throw her weight around. And some enchanted weapons certainly didn't hurt either. In no time she was climbing up the latter that led to the second floor since the attackers barricaded the main staircase.  
The leader of the attack was a big ugly brut of a nord but Hilda fought him with practiced ease. Sure he was better trained and had better armor than the grunts, he still bleed like any other man and all that extra armor adds extra weight. That meant he had to use up more energy to sustain his attacks while leather clad Hilda barely had to use any. She simply used that to her advantage and soon enough he was on the ground dead.  
Things got weird when Hilda opened that box on the desk the brute was guarding.  
A spirit of a tall, proud nord woman appeared before Hilda, while now she was a transparent blue figure Hilda could almost see the living flesh and brown hair. The woman spoke in an echoing voice "I am Nurnhilde, Queen of the Nords. I came to you from Sovengarde with an urgent demand." Well it isn't every day you talk with a dead queen, especially the older sister of the current king. Hilda remembered hearing about the fallen queen. She had been slain in the sacking of Windhelm ten years before. She was beloved by all her subjects, and her death caused the split between her brothers.  
Hilda hesitantly asked what the spirit needed.  
The ghost queen continued "The relics you took from that strongbox were stolen from the royal tombs beneath Fort Morvanskar." Hilda nodded, that would explained why the Stormfists attacked the fort.  
Hilda asked, "What should I do with the relics." If these relics were so important who knows what rituals must take place to return them.  
Nurnhilde explained "Return the relics to their rightful places in the tombs below, of course. What else would you do with them, child? Accomplish this task and I shall forever be in your debt." Hilda agreed to do the queens bidding with a bow before heading downstairs.  
The captain was pleased to hear the death of the leader of the attackers but confused as to who the hero was talking to after. Of course her demeanor shifted when Hilda said she spoke with the beloved dead queen. When Hilda told her of the queen's demands she immediately insisted they should be fulfilled at once and practically pushed Hilda out the door. Of course to get to the entrance of the tomb Hilda would have to battle her way through the remaining of the Stormfists. As much as Hilda has accomplish, she still had terrible luck at times. The Divines must love testing her.  
Once she reached to entrance of the tomb she was not surprised to find the ghost there waiting for her. Hilda listened to the advice of the dead monarch before entering the old tombs. At this point making her was though a dusty old tombs crawling with the undead was basically child's play, and the puzzles were not even that challenging. The plain cup on the plain alter and the torn book had the dry page that continued the poem; easy. Though Hilda didn't know she could read ancient Nord. It was just easy for her to understand, perhaps it was something that Coldharbor did to her. But still even with the quick passage though the tombs it was still too late.  
The ghost of the queen appeared in the final chamber and gasped "My body! The Crown of Fregdis! They should both be here, but they are gone." Hilda tried to bring up the idea that the Stormfists could have taken them but was shot down "No. Layers of magical protection engulf the inner chambers. Any Stormfist that tried to even touch my body would have be obliterated. Only those of royal blood could have- No!" Hilda paled as the implications reached her.  
Hilda ran as fast as she could though the tomb's side entrance, but the traitorous brother got away with this sister's body. At least Hilda was able to strike down two members of his inner circle. And it was also good that the fort had been retaken while she was in the crypts. She could feel the ghost of disappointment and pride in her heart, unlike what others thought she could feel emotions but just the shadows of the real thing.  
The disappointment only grew when Nurnhilde appeared. Hilda approached the queen with a bitter feeling in her mouth as she bowed "I am sorry, your majesty. I failed to stop your brother." For all her power and training she still failed, now a mad man's plan will be put into place.  
The queen looked down at the young nord girl "I hardly know my own brother's heart. But I know yours. You did what you could and for that I am grateful. Keep the amulet, as long as you wear it I will be with you. You have done well child, you have grown into a fine young woman. So much like your mother and father. I will be watching."  
Hilda's eyes widened as she called out "Wait!" But it was too late, the ghost queen was gone. But still the question burned in her mind as she slipped the amulet over her head and under her armor, why would the queen know her parents, could they have been that important for the queen to take notice of her as a child? Who was she?  
But this was not the time for questions, she must go to the next fort to make sure the Kings meeting will go well. Or at least be there when things went sour, as was the usual case. She has worked too hard to let the Pact fall apart because of one meeting. Sure, she would like to rest for a day or so but that is what taverns are for not the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update I will add three chapters this time! I don't own anything in the game except maybe my own character.**

Still it took a week to make it to the fort, by Julianos it seemed like very one and their dog needed her help and guidance. Even giants asked for it! Or a lady, probably a dadrea, that was working with the giants. Hilda winced at the memory of being kicked by one. Why did they think that that was the best way to get over the damn wall she had no idea. But at least she was still alive, Stendarr be praised.

But if the argument by the bridge was any indication her week was not going to get any better. But before she got to work, she needed to find Thane Oda and tell her that Fort Morvanskar has been retaken. Then she can clean up this mess.

She knew the king was going to have his meetings her but what surprised her was that the Prince was also having a improvise meeting with representatives of the other people of the Pact.

Irnksar stood over the table, looking down at the map instead of their allies "Feilgor's troupes sweep through the west as they press their assault. Our scouts report they have fortified their holdings in the east as well." Irnskar was explaining.

The dark elf dignitary looked critically at the map before speaking "So the Stormfist have you trapped. That's nord tactics for you. You can't win battle just by swinging your ax around and yelling at the top of your lungs." Even Hilda had to admit that is how most nords fought.

Irnskar glared at the elf "At least we don't hide under the skirts of a supposed god-woman like a milk drinking babe."

The elf gasped and glared at the prince "You dare insult our Lady Almelexia. I would have your head for this."

The argonian interrupted, apparently they have traded insults before "Will you two stops this! You whine worse than my egg-brother and he is newly hatched."

Irnskar turned his glare at the argonian "I would watch your tongue scale-back. I am Irnskar, Prince of the Nords and I take orders form no one."

Hilda was horrified as she listened to the Prince insult both leaders, this was the prince that showed her the palace, this ill-tempered brute?! Biting back the anger she went over to the thane who was excited to see her and hear the news "Excellent! The fort is back under our control, thanks to you! You've made quite the name for yourself amongst our solders, friend. Lieutenant Koruni, in particular, seems suitable impressed with your efforts."

Hilda simply bowed her head to the thane "Thank you, Thane Oda. I just did what was required, but I am grateful for the praise."

By that time the elf and Argonian left the table and left the prince to stew in his anger. Hilda could not help but make her presence known and scold him. "So this is how you treat the other races of the Pact. That was rude and inappropriate. Your father would be ashamed of you, Irnskar"

Irnskar stiffened at the insult and turning around growled out "Who are you to tell me-" The young man paled at the sight of the slight rogue in front of him. He then flushed red at the thought of what he could have said to her "Oh Hilda, I am sorry I didn't see you coming up. What are you doing here?"

Hilda was not fooled by his now pleasant demeanor and kept a straight face with a hint of disappointment. "I had come to deliver a message to Thane Oda. But that is not what is important at this moment. A better question would be who you think you are that you can behave like a spoiled brat? I have worked to damn hard to let a skeever of a prince like you destroy the peace in the Pact. Those people are your allies, you treated them worse than dogs. If you think that I am going to let anyone, even you, destroy the Pact you would be wrong."

Irnskar grounded his teeth, he would not be scolded like a milk-drinking boy by some child-sized girl. He glared at the rogue "I am your prince, I can talk to whomever I want however I want. And I will not be scolded by some homeless peasant lass. Besides it is time they understood that Nords are their superior and they should give us the proper respects. The nord don't need the aid of fancy elves or lizards, we are their superiors. And you should learn the same, you spent too long with them."

Only to himself would he admit that he may had gone too far but at the moment he was lost to his anger. An anger caused by this woman, who just may be Asta, defense of those base born creatures over him not only that but he was hurt by the undertone of disgust in her voice as if he was no more than a dead horker.

Now there was a flame in Hilda's blue eyes, Irnskar was ashamed that that flame was directed at him. But even with it Hilda's voice remained steady "Well is it not like a noble to make a mess and expect a peasant to clean it up for him. And to think I thought you were a gentleman as you showed me the palace. Well your highness, if you will excuse me this peasant has your mess to clean up." With that she turned around with a flip of her braid and one last glare, she left the camp not looking back. Irnskar could only watch as she pulled back up her hood and attach the face guard.

Inskar was in shock, surly he wasn't that bad. So he shouldn't have said that to her but before it was only lizards and knife ears not nords like them. He didn't understand what the woman's problem was.

The two Thanes Harvald and Oda silently snickered at the short tempered prince but only Harvald was bold enough to speak. "Oh you've done it this time, lad. Not only did you insult our allies but you insulted the Hero I have been hearing so much about. And unless these old eyes are playing tricks on me… she looks a lot like the girl you were-"

"ENOUGTH!" shouted Irnskar. "That is none of your concern Thane. Those races needs to learn their place and one day Hilda will learn the same. Meanwhile do not speak of Asta, especially in front of Hilda. If she is her than Father wants her memories to come back on their own. Now speak no more of this!" Irnskar glared at the two Thanes before turning back to his map.

Oda and Harvlad decided it would be wise to leave the fuming prince alone, at least within sight. Oda turned to Harvald and asked quietly "Do you really think she is the missing Stormcloak, last time I saw Lady Asta she wouldn't been able to lift a sword let alone use it."

The older Thane nodded with a smile "Aye, fighting alone for as long as she has will do that to people, but I can still tell it is her. I have known those two since they were born and I have known their parents even longer. That girl is definitely Mera's daughter. Ha, I have seen the exact same look on Stormcloak's face when us lads did something foolish that Hilda just gave Irnskar. And good for her for knocking Irnskar down a notch, Asta was always a stubborn girl. She is everything a nord woman should be."

Oda couldn't help but laugh with the old nord. She had to admit it was quite funny to see Irnskar being scolded like a small child, especially by such a small woman, for a nord at least. The prince needed a strong woman to keep him under control. Perhaps the Divines has answered their prayers.

In about an hour the young woman returned to the nord camp and spoke quietly with Harvald about a very dire situation. Daggers in Fort Amol working with the Stormfists! Their enemies could be right under their very nose in the appearance of their friends. This was not a good situation, when the prince found out then he would have even more reason to suspect their allies and tear apart the Pact. But despite all this Harvald was impressed on how Hilda remained cool and collected even with the odds against them. She immediately agreed to speak with the representatives with other nations that she has spent so much time with. If anyone could get them to agree it would be her.

And Hilda knew it too. She decided to start with the Argonians first and went to speak with Runs-With-Quickness. She approached the argonian camp with respect to the guards and walked up to their leader before saluting him in their traditional manner, "Greetings Runs-With-Quickness. I would like to apologize for the prince's behavior. I have no idea what has him acting like that but please know that you and your people are respected here. I have no doubt of the wisdom your people can offer to the Pact as I have seen much of it in my travels in Shadowfen. While I understand your grievances I must ask you to return to the meeting with the prince, there is trouble on the winds and the Pact needs to stand together."

Runs-With-Quickness huffed and crossed his arms "Yet we are still looked down on. We came here for help when the trolls attacked our village. Yet the prince turned us down. Prove your worth and kill Death-in-Winter. Bring me his head and I will consider the truth in your words."

Hilda bowed before the argonian "It will be done. I will speak with the Dunmar before setting out. Kyne forbid they feel slighted." The argonian laughed in agreement as the young woman went to the Dunmar camp.

Unfortunately he wasn't as agreeable as the argonians, refusing to even consider it. Fortunately for Hilda she spotted a familiar face behind the tents. She walked up to the female elf and said "Excuse me?"

The woman turned and said in a mocking of a servant's voice "Oh what can I do to help you? Should I fluff your pillows for you, or spoon feed you or… oh it is you!"

Hilda's lips curled up slightly "Well hello to you too Naryu." She had to admit she had missed the crazy assassin she met in Marrowind. Together they had toppled the Malborn and stopped the undead threat before it got into the capital city. Looks like they will take a walk down memory lane.

The assassin shushed the girl "Shh, don't blow my cover. This is my first solo mission, my target is somewhere in this fort. So what brings you to the camp anyhow?"

The Nord's face let through a hint of anger "Prince Irnskar has managed to insult the representatives. Both of them! So I have to clean up his mess or the Pact falls apart and the Stormfist clan's plans works. Lord Irndil refuses to even consider returning to the meeting… Hey do you think you can help me with that, come up with a way to convince him to come."

That was all it took for the female elf's eyes to light up with mischief on her mind. Naryu quickly came up with a plan that will both get Irndil to the meeting and let Naryu have a bit of revenge too. She told Hilda to go and fetch bottles of fine wine from the barracks. Once she got them Naryu would serve it to the cranky nobleman before pretending it is poisoned. Lord Irndil will believe that he can only get the antidote to the poison if he goes to the meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long to update, life got busy. Anyway I don't own anything or am making any money with this story**

Once that matter was settled Hilda began to make her way to the argonian village. Night was drawing closer so she hoped that the prince was still out of sight as she had to pass through the camp. She was so confused by that, why was she so angry and disappointed when she saw his behavior to the representatives. She has only known him for not even two weeks yet she felt like she should know what he was like. Not for the first time she desperately wanted her soul back, maybe then all these odd feelings will make sense or go away completely.

She was almost to the river bank when something grabbed her arms before swinging her around and pushed her against a tree with her arms held above her head. Hilda tried to push off her attacker before a familiar deep voice spoke "Where do you think you are going, woman? It is not safe out there at night." It was Irnskar!

Hilda did her best to growl at the prince "Trying to clean up your mess! Let me go you skeever. I thought you were better than this." For the second time that day alone there was fire again in her eyes and voice, not a lot but more than usual.

The Nordic prince glared down at the woman "I never asked for your help. Nor do I want you to go out there on your own. It is too dangerous."

She let out a hallow laugh "Dangerous? Since when does it matter if something I do is dangerous? No being sacrificed was dangerous, fighting Sadal and Bolrith was dangerous, Magestar Vox was dangerous, and saving the Mnemic Egg was dangerous! This is nothing. Let me go, I don't need a spoiled milk-drinker of a prince telling me what to do nor do I need to babysit one. I am just fine on my own as I have always been." Hilda ended her tirade breathing heavily.

There was something sad almost in those empty eyes. Irnskar was torn between embracing the rogue just like he did when Asta was upset and shaking the stubborn woman until she sees sense. But still he remained focus on his goal, if he cannot get her to wait until morning than he will join her. "I know you are a big hero of the Pact, and I respect you for it. But like you said this is my mess… so let me go with you."

Hilda paused in her attempts to escape his grasp. Irnskar was ashamed that an honest look of surprised crossed her face, was it really that surprising? Hilda seemed to think so as she stuttered "Wh—wait what?"

Slowly letting her arms down but still keeping a firm grip on her hands to prevent her from moving just yet. He nodded while holding back a smirk, looks like he could get his way. "As much as I hate to admit it, you were right before. What I said was… unnecessary. And my father would be furious with me. Let me help you make this right. Please A-, Hilda please."

Hilda looked down at their joined hands with a blank look. It surprised her just how well their hands seemed to fit together, as if they had been connected a thousand times. Or maybe it was a normal thing, she haven't exactly been in many situations that called for hand holding. But maybe they have, he did seem really determined to keeping some low borne stranger safe, or he just really wanted to help. Ugh, why were things so complicated around him? Still she had to ask "You really want to help make things right? Truly? Cause if you are lying…."

Irnskar sighed, maybe he did deserve that "I'm not lying. Look I am, I am sorry. I was out of order, it was uncalled for. Even more so for the names I called you, you did not deserve them in the least. My lady, let me work for both your forgiveness and those of the argonian and the Dunmar."

Hilda couldn't move as he brought her hands to his chest, his blue eyes stared down at her with an expression that made her heart beat fast and hard to breath. What was wrong with her, there was no way she should be feeling this, she doesn't even have a soul! She had to get free of these confusing thoughts "Alright" she agreed pulling her hands free "You may come. But you better not get in my way or let the trolls get you. The future king should not have a busted head. Let's go your highness." Hilda pushed past the prince with a huff and made her way to the bridge since metal and water did not mixed well.

Irnskar rolled his eyes at the strong headed woman and grabbed his broad sword before following the battle maiden to the destroyed argonian town. He was more than a little annoyed that Hilda was taking the lead but at the same time he was interested to see her in action, ever since that day in the Hall he has reread all the reports of her exploits. He would never admit it but he was jealous that she got to do all that, go anywhere she liked without an army of bodyguards following her around. She was a one woman army and now he was about to see it for himself.

And by Kyne she did not disappoint, the powerful trolls that were three times her size fell before her. He watched with amazement, at least as much as he could while fighting them himself, as she danced around the beasts with her blades gleaming in the moonlight. She was amazing. She could fight well on her own and with a partner as he found out when they were forced to fight back-to-back. Her calm voice was a balm during a fight, she did not bark orders but she order him around in such a way that just made him want to follow her every command. Even more so because she was also in the thick of battle and was more than pulling her own weight. No wonder the men that fought under her command sung out her praises.

Finally they found Death-in-Winter, the troll was darker and bigger than the other. Hilda put a firm hand on the prince's shoulder before he could charge. "Hold a moment. The Alpha troll is not one to mess with all half-cocked. We need a plan to make sure we do not get hurt. The best idea is to flank him, divining his attention. Watch out for when he hits the ground, at his size it will be like a small earthquake. Just step back and wait for him to tire out then strike." Irnskar looked at the young rogue with slight annoyance that she would hesitate to attack their target. However if he wanted to win the favor of the masked woman than it would be best to follow her rules.

Of course her plan worked well for most of the battle until the very end. The monster knew he was going down and seemed to be determined to take one of them with him. It had its sights set on the prince who was so focused on the fight that he was not expecting the sudden move. But Hilda was and acted without thought. The brave woman pushed the prince out of the way and took the hit which knocked her into the wall of the cliff surrounding the village. Irnskar couldn't move for the horrible second, he felt sick to his stomach when he heard the dull thud of her body hitting the wall.

Irnskar saw red. With renewed vigor and rage filled strength he charged at the troll and crudely hacked at the troll until he took off the head with one vicious blow. Irnskar stood still breathing heavily over his kill, the anger draining out of him with every breath until he finally turned to his fallen partner. Dropping his sword he rushed to her side and gently rolled her onto her back "Hilda, can you hear me? Hilda!"

The small rogue stirred slightly and mumbled "Irnskar? What, the troll?" She tried to look at the man with clouded eyes, her breathing shallow and painful.

The prince shushed her and began to examine her injuries. He gently pulled her into a sitting position on his lap so he could support her back to look at the back of her head. He pushed back the hood and tucked her braid over one shoulder to get a better look before he froze at the sight of her neck. Or more so the very familiar birthmark that looked like a perfect heart, only one person has ever been known to have that mark in recent times. When she was born the priestess of Mara, the goddess of love, wanted Mera to give her to the temple for training but her mother refused. Asta, sweet little Asta.

The only reason he was able to shake himself form that state he was in was because the groaning coming from the woman in question. She tried to open her eyes again and managed to say "Irnskar the head. We need…" Irnskar sighed and nodded before setting her back down on the ground before collecting that ugly head and securing it in that thick leather bag she brought. Once that task was down he returned to the injured woman and picked her up bridal style.

She was so light in his arms as if she hardly ever ate anything; Irnskar could remember when she ate at the palace not two weeks ago, not even then can he remember her taking more than five bites. His concern for her only grew as she stopped responding to him, no matter how many times he called out "Hilda. Hilda. Hilda please talk to me?... Asta? Asta please come back to me. I am so sorry my love, this is all my fault."

It was true, everything that she had gone through was his fault. The reason Asta was alone the day she was taken was because she found out something that she wasn't supposed to know, something they both weren't supposed to know. When they were children she and Irnskar was betrothed in the hopes that they would fall in love. As soon as she found out she went to tell Irnskar, he didn't react well. He yelled at her like it was her fault and she yelled back, things were said that he wished he could take back. Then she left with such a hateful look on her face and that was the last time he say her, at least as Asta.

It was only after she disappeared did he realized how much he messed up. She was not just his childhood friend but his childhood crush or even love. He just never let himself admit it since 'warriors don't feel love' as his traitor of an uncle used to say. He was only mad because that choice was taken from him even if it was the right one. Though when word gets out that Hilda is Asta then they would still be betrothed right? His father never pressured him to find a bride and as far as he knew Jorunn didn't sign a new contract.

Mara help him, he has to get Hilda to fall in love with him, and he couldn't lose her a second time. He didn't know if she would ever regain her memories as Asta but he didn't care. She was Asta, his love, his friend. He would court her as Hilda and make her fall in love with him. Then when he tells her the truth she won't run away from him. When he tells her she will be overjoyed and agree right away. So that is what he will do, he will make the woman in his arms his bride and they will bring a golden age in Skyrim. A Warrior King and Hero Queen, together they will be a force to reckon with but still tempered by Asta's kindness.


	7. Chapter 7

**I add three chapters so you might want to go back if you start from here. Sorry. I don't own anything**

Luckily for Irnskar, his presence was missed at the camp by Thane Harvald who decided to look for him alone before alerting others. So he meet them at the bridge and immediately took change of the situation. He ordered the prince, who didn't even complain about that, to take the injured woman to the nord camp while he gets a healer from the argonian. This will look good that they are entrusting this hero life to them as well as give them the troll's head that they asked for.

Thankfully there were still a few Argonians still awake including the representative who Irnskar insulted earlier. They looked up at his approached and Harvald produced the bag "One troll head as requested. Unfortunately the horker managed to knock out our young hero in his death throws. Are any of your healers still awake, she has mentioned many times of your skills?" The reptilian people talked amongst themselves before one of the nodded and stood up. The female went inside one of the tents and came back out with a bag of herds. "Take me to the hatchling. It is not her time to journey down the river just yet." She said.

When they returned to the nord's camp they found the prince pacing in front of the tent he put Hilda in. Both the argonian and the old nord noticed the look of despair and worry on his face. Harvald called out to him "Irnskar I brought the healer. Let's get out of her way now. The lass will be well in no time and back to chopping heads." The prince was hesitant to move away from the tent put eventually let himself be lead to his tent. Harvlad tried to cheer him up "Come on, tell me what was it like to fight beside a hero, a true battle maiden just like in the old days."

Irnskar didn't raise to the bait, he just sat on a chair and stared in to the large fire. After who knows how long he finally began talking "You were right, you old horker. Father was right, Mera was right. She is Asta, Hilda is my Asta, my childhood friend and betrothed. And now she is injured, Arkay knows how badly when it should have been me. The troll was swinging at me but that stubborn, kind-hearted girl pushed me out of the way and took the blow. Right in front of me."

The old Thane furrowed his brow, while he had known from the beginning who Hilda really was he also knew that Irnskar was hesitant to get his hopes up. It was understandable, Asta was dearly missed when she disappeared; her poor mother was nearly inconsolable. So what did Irnskar find that finally pushed him over that wall? "How did you-"

Irnskar cut him off "Her birth mark. Asta had, has, the Mark of Mara on her neck. After she was hit I took off her hood and saw it hidden by that braid. Even I can no longer deny it, Hilda is Asta. My Asta is a Hero of the Pact, My Asta has literally been though oblivion and back. She is so different now yet the same. Do you think we could even get back to what we were?"

Harvald sighed "I don't know lad, I don't know. It won't be easy but Mara willing she will be your bride."

 _Within the plane of Mundus two goddess watched over the sullen prince before looking into the tent where the young heroine still lay. Mara, the goddess of love, as the first to speak "My poor child, though I am proud of all she has accomplished I still grieve for her pain. And the pain of the man who loves her."_

 _Her fellow goddess Kyne, or Kynareth goddess of warriors and mothers, nodded "Yes but there is still many trails ahead of her, and for the both of them. With the help of our former sister she will free her soul. But she needs the support of that man. Perhaps you could show her the possible blessings if she should let him in her life. So she knows what is waiting for her, an image of the future."_

 _Mara thought before nodding "Perhaps, perhaps something like a wedding."_

 ** _Hilda was laughing happily with the other young women in her room as her mother put the final touches on her dress. Today was finally the day, all the pain and hardships she has gone through will be more than worth it when they finally bring her to this! A beautiful silver crown shaped to look like flowers and leaves was placed on her head with her long light brown hair unbound and reaching her waist. She looked up at her mother whose face was blurred by the tears in her eyes. Her mother smiled lovingly at her and gently caressed her cheek. "Oh my little beauty. You have grown into a fine strong nord woman. Come daughter, we mustn't keep your groom waiting."_**

 ** _Hilda nodded excitedly, oh she couldn't believe wait to see him. She was led though the halls of the temple by her mother and female attendants, many of whom she has saved on her travels, and the woman who have become her big sister when her mother was not there to guide her. It was no surprised that the two women immediately hit it off and became friends as well, sometimes it was scary just how similar the two women are._**

 ** _Finally they reached the center of the temple where the ceremony will take place. Hilda felt a rush of panic go through her only soothed when her mother and Lyris put their hands on her shoulders. The two women opened the doors and gently pushed Hilda though the entry way. Hilda tightened her grip on the sword in her hands with anticipation of what was to come. All of Nirn seemed to stand still when she saw her groom._**

 ** _Prince Irnskar stood there with his head held high and proud but his eyes, oh his eyes were so soft and loving as he gazed at her. The way he was looking at her made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. And she thought he was the most handsome man she has ever seen in his finery. Well he was very handsome in general but still there was something about it being their wedding day that made him look more handsome than usual._**

 ** _The couple just stood there in front of the priestess as she called for Mara to bless their union. They really didn't hear what she was saying rather they were just too enthralled by the other. Finally it was time for them to exchange their family swords to symbolize them joining each other's families before they exchanged the rings. Irnskar smiled at the blush on his brides face as she slid the gold ring on his finger, a blush that only got deeper as her did the same to her before raising her hand to her lips and kissed it. It sometimes amazed her that this loving man was the same warrior that fought beside her and helped her reclaim her soul. And now she was pledging that soul and her heart with it to him for the rest of her life and his is doing the same to her._**

 ** _Next came the hand binding, literally tying the new couple together. The wrapped the silk ribbon around their joined hands symbolizing their bond to each other. The priestess called out "Blessed Mara, Goddess of Love, let this union receive your blessings. May they have a long life together and the Mother bless them with fruits of their love." With that the wedding ceremony was over and the couple shared a kiss as a newly married pair._**

 ** _The rest of the day passed in a blur, they feasted with their guests and danced until their feet hurt. Many of the people Hilda helped were feasting with them or outside on the streets celebrating with the city. The Prince of the Nords has marred the kind, beautiful Hero of the Pact, the one woman that all three races can respect and love fully. The king and her mother watched as their beloved children basked in their love. Soon the evening arrived and the young couple was led away from the ongoing celebration to the chambers given to them for the night._**

 ** _Irnskar gently sat Hilda on the bed and in front of their parents and representatives of the Dunmar and Argonians removed her bridal crown, claiming to all that she is no longer a maiden and now a married woman. The witnesses quickly left after that, Hilda giggled as her husband glared at their backs until the door closed. He looked back at her with softened eyes and spoke in his rumbling deep voice "And now my love, you are mine and mine alone." He began to lean closet to her._**

 ** _Hilda's arms wrapped around him as she whispered "Always yours my love, as you are mine." Before their lips meet, the world around her went dark. And reality returned._**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey y'all. Sorry I dropped off the face of the earth. I started a new grad program so was really trying to focus on that. I haven't even had a lot of time to game, much less write. But hey I am taking fewer classes this summer so hopefully, I can get more chapters out quickly. Please let me know what you think!

As I have stated I don't own this game, I just play it.

Hilda woke to the real world with a start, she could feel the healing magic leave her body as the face of an Argonian came into view. The woman gently placed her hand on her shoulder to keep her from sitting up. "Rest hatchling, you just recovered from an injury. Do not overtax yourself." Hilda nodded and tried to relax before asking for the prince. The healer hummed but answered "The dry-skin brought you here and was very worried about you. He is well, never fear young one the river course is not reaching its end. I will go and tell him and the old Nord that you are well."

The woman left before Hilda could protest, leaving her alone to think about her dream. It has been some time since she has had a dream like that, she could feel real emotions, not the shadows she does now. And the prince, oh why did it have to be that him of all people; of all the people she could dream that about her groom just had to be that ill-tempered handsome prince. Ugh now she had no idea how she was going to face him when he arrived, no she must never let him know of what she dreamed. She was a soulless nobody and he was a prince, this is no fairy tale. Better to just pretend it never happened and go on with her missions. She came to that decision just seconds before the prince and Thane Harvard entered the tent

Irnskar rushed to her side and looked at her with utter relief on his face before it hardened and she growled out "What were you thinking? You could have been killed, at least if it hit me I was wearing heavy armor! There was no reason for you to act so rashly."

Harvald tried to calm the raging warrior "Easy your highness, she just woke up." The old man turned to the composed woman "You gave him quite the scare, lass, as you can see. How are yea feeling?"

Hilda simply shrugged "I am well enough I suppose. My wounds are no longer painful. I do regret causing Irnskar to fear for me but I simply reacted on instinct, it was not on purpose I assure you. Are you unharmed, Irnksar? I trust you ended the troll after I was injured." To her surprise, the prince let out a growl and swiftly marched out of the tent. Hilda blinked before asking "Did I say something wrong, Thane Harvald?"

Laughing at the foolish of youth Harvald answered "No lass you didn't. The lad just needs to settle his emotions. In the meantime you are to rest, we are not going to have that meeting until tomorrow anyway. Don't worry about Irnskar he will be fine. He may be stubborn but he can be reasonable. Now get some rest, you earned it." Harvald was comforted when he saw the girl's lips twitch upward. After making sure the prince wouldn't wander off again she went to the manor of the Fort. The king needed to know of this development.

Journn sat at a desk looking at all the reports that have arrived during the meeting. To think his own twin brother would raise arms against him, try to kill him. What is this world coming to where blood doesn't mean anything anymore? A knock on the door interrupted his darkening thoughts. "Come in," he grunted. He turned around and was pleased to see his old friend Harvald and not some damn messenger. "Ah good to see you old friend. I hope my son has been behaving himself."

Harvald crossed his arms over his chest and grunted "If by behaving you mean insulting the elves and lizardfolk than yes. But luckily a certain young heroine has so kindly managed to clean up his mess and gave him a good scolding too. By Kyne she looked just like her mother while doing so, Mera always kept us lads in line."

The exhausted king laughed "Good for her. I shouldn't be surprised that Hilda would be here, she rescued me from the first attack by my brother. She seems to have a knack for resolving trouble. My son does need a strong-willed wife to keep him in line. I am glad Mera and I betrothed them. Though with the loss of Asta's memories…"

The thane sighed "Aye that is a problem, and Irnskar knows it too. Even more so now that one of her clean-up jobs didn't end so well." Harvald held up his hand to the worried king "Don't worry she is fine now. But Mara help Irnskar, he was so devastated when I found them. Apparently, he snuck out to help her fight a horker of a troll as an apology or something and Hilda took a hit that was meant for him which knocked her out. Then he saw Asta's birthmark. He has been in a bad way since, pretty much yelled at the poor lass when she finally woke up." The old Nord rolled his eyes and shook his head the young man's actions.

The king rolled his eyes "Divines, my boy needs to control his temper especially around the woman he is courting. But still, I am glad that the lass is okay and that she helped mend the relations with our allies. Thank you for telling me Harvald, make sure Hilda has everything she needs. If she is here I have a feeling something will go wrong with these talks."

Harvald debated on whether or not to tell the king of their research but decided against it. The poor man had enough on his plate and walls tend to have ears. He simply hinted "Aye, that girl certainly has a knack for finding and fixing problems. The Divines certainly seem to be using her to aid the Pact with all sorts of problems."

The king nodded solemnly "That is my fear yes. If something does go wrong and something happens to me…. Make sure the lass stays with Irnskar. If anyone can call him out of one of his moods it will be her. She is blunt and to the point. My son would do well to learn from her. Akatosh willing, the two of them will bring in a glorious age together."


	9. Chapter 9

Ever woke up and just knew that it will be a bad day? Hilda was having one of those, big time? The past two hours she has been awake she has been confronted by the prince for her stupidity, again, before being sent off with Lord Vurlop to protect the king from the Stormfist and the Daggers apparently. The same Lord Vurlop that just tried to kill her, until an old friend stepped in.

"Told you something bad was going to happen" stated Naryu. "I didn't want you to walk into this trap alone. So I followed you. Good thing I did too."

Hilda allowed a smile to form on her face. "Yes, it was. Do you know what is going on here?"

The dark elf crossed her arms and explained "I've been tracking a Breton Illusionist by the name of Dhalen for a while now. The villain created quite the stir by assassinating a few nobles in Mornhold recently. I discovered that he took a contract with Fildgor and tracked him to this region."

Hilda nodded, that would explain how they managed to make themselves looked like the murdered nords. "Do you know where he is now?"

Naryu shook her head "No exactly, but I'd wager he's inside the keep. I'm not sure what we'll find in there but you'll need to be quick. Dhalen's already a step ahead of us. The man bought Vurlop with the promise of gold, who knows who else he's got on his side. Get your arse in there and save King Jorunn!"

Hilda nodded and entered the keep. The courtyard was crawling with Bretons and Stormfist thugs. Luckily for Hilda, they were more than a little drunk and most were grunts so she could easily dispatch them as she made her way to the front door. That was where the leader of these louts made his camp. Look like a Breton mage, fire most likely. Good, Hilda liked a challenge.

Unlike the fights with other warriors and rogues, fighting mages requires that you always stay vigilant to their slightest action. You need to make sure that you are aware of every movement of the mage's hands in order to predict the spell before it is even cast while at the same time be close enough to actually hit the spell slinger. The best way to do that is to watch for an opening to stun the mage before going in for the kill. There!

Hilda bashed the pommel of her dagger against the mage's head making him disoriented before pushing her other dagger in between his ribcage. Now she just had to swipe the key from his body and the first part was done.

The scene she walked into was not exactly what she pictured. A Nord was flirting, rather badly at that, with Naryu who did not even bother to look pleased. Hilda could hardly blame the darker woman for killing the horker though she could not say the same about telling her about the damn window. Still, there was work to be done.

"Where can I find King Jorunn?"

Well as it turns out the King and the other advisors were rather crafty about where they hid their key to the safe room but still it didn't take too long to find. After that, she rushed to the locked door on the bottom floor and opened it.

Hilda frowned when she saw only a pink translucent image of the king staring at the fire in the back of the room. "King Jorunn? Can you hear me?" she called.

The imaged looked at her "Thank you for all your hard work here in Fort Amol." That was the king's voice but something was off about it "I can't say that Vurlop was as useful as I hoped but he served his purpose" Hilda tensed slowly reaching for her daggers waiting for the Breton to make his move. "I mean, just look at me! Stunning am I not? A Breton leading the Nords. Who would have thought it?"

Hilda glared at the imposter "Where is the real King Jorunn?"

The mage has the audacity to laugh "For all intents and purposed I am the real King now! Any who would challenge me are being dealt with. But I wanted to congratulate you. So many lives lost because of you. I'm envious. That poor Guard Hloenor. Greedy Lord Vurlop. The mind reels!"

"You killed Guard Hloenor?" Hilda growled out. She remembers the kind young guard when she first came to the fort yesterday. The girl was so willing to help the Hero she had heard so much about, Hilda remembered with a sinking feeling of what must have happened to the girl."

"Vurlop did say that he would take care of her, didn't he? My poor Vurlop was many things but a liar wasn't one of them. Then there's that pretty little Dark Elf outside. The feisty one. She'll be a fun one to kill. And, of course, King Jorunn."

The impostor laughed as the small Nord narrowed her eyes. He gloated "Oh my dear, haven't you figured it out yet. He is enjoying a gift from Fildgor. The king that saved his people from the Akaviri, killed by his own brother. Yet no one will ever know. No, they will find the body of poor Dhalen, the Breton, defeated by their heroic king! Oh, that would be me."

Hilda's eye twitched "You really think you can take King Jorunn's place?"

"Well, yes" was the arrogant answer "That's kind of the point. Do try to keep up, child. Now I have other matters to deal with. My guards will take care of you."

The projection disappeared from view. Hilda felt the familiar heat of anger in her blood. How dare that son of a fat horker mess with the Pact! Well if he wants a fight she will give him a fight. And no two-bit guards will stop her.

Fueled by that anger Hilda charged out of the so-called secret room. The enemies plan was a simple one, overwhelm her with numbers in order to tire her out before she faced Dhalen. While it was not a complex plan it was still a good one if Hilda had not been fighting impossible battles for a while now. The men were the usual brutes and grunts everyone other evil mastermind seemed to have. A false move or goading them into overreaching was the cause of the death of many.

Hilda fought through the house to the second floor. Finally, she could see her mark, that spineless Breton masquerading as her king.

The coward continued to hide behind his magic and minions. Two Covenant assassins were disguised as the captain and poor Hloenor rushed out to kill her while Dhalen hid behind the giant statue. The spell that hid their appearance fell as soon as their bodies hit the floor. Now the alchemist had to face the enraged rouge himself.

First in the form of the king before Hilda smacked him around enough to make him assume his true form, an assassin working for the Covenant. All that illusion spells drained him to the point his attacks were pathetic at best. It was a bit sad really, all that huff and puff with nothing to show for it. Hilda couldn't keep that small smirk off her lips as she pushed her daggers into his body ending the threat for good.

Looking around the room while cleaning the skeevers blood from her daggers she noticed a door opened slightly. Knowing it could be a trap she was cautious in approaching it. The relief she felt when she saw their allies was short lived she saw the king lying on the floor.

The argonian representative, Way-With-Words, looked up at the newcomer, she relaxed when she saw it was the beloved hero of the Pact. She quickly explained "King Jorunn's breathing is shallow. The posion Dhalen used. It's tainted. Daedric. I'm not sure what it is doing to this poor man, but I don't think he will survive."

Hilda's shoulder slumped as she sighed letting the anger drain out of her "I feared I was too late. What happened?"

The argonian answered "The illusionist fooled us all. His magic allowed the Stormfists to look like people we trusted. Something in the wine we shared, we think. One of them took the form of the king's servant. He poisoned the king's dinner. Fighting broke out as soon as King Jorunn fell ill. We dragged him away from the meeting and locked ourselves in here. When the Stormfist broke in, I thought we were finished. If that woman hadn't shown up, we'd probably be dead right now."

That was a surprise to Hilda "What woman?" She didn't remember seeing any friendly faces during the fight.

"She never identified herself. When the Stormfist broke in, she just appeared out of nowhere and put two daggers in their backs. Then she told us help was coming, meaning you of course, and ran off. She wore a helmet, but I am pretty sure she was a dark elf."

The corners of Hilda's lips lifted up slightly, Kyne bless that elf. "Stay here with Jorunn. I will get help for the King." The argonian agreed to protect him and Hilda went off. Not surprisingly she found the assassin waiting for her.

Naryu smiled at her "I figured you'd be up here. Another contract completed by, well, you again. I wonder if the Tong is testing me or something. Still, success is a success, right? I hope I didn't scare the ambassadors too badly. When you entered the safe room, I heard the ambassadors trying to be quiet upstairs. Next thing I know, Stormfist thugs were waving their axes around and attacking the manor. I was about to leave the same way I entered…"

Hilda shook her head tiredly, the adrenaline from the fight was starting to wane, and said, "But you decided to be a hero."

The woman simply shrugged before replying cheekily "Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun, especially with that injury you took yesterday. Seriously you have to understand. My organization used to be respected. Now we're hunted down for what we were. What we represented. That has to change."

Hilda allowed a small smile "It will my friend. Now you told them you were getting help?" Before Naryu can answer the front door to the fort banged open and metal footsteps were heard marching in.

"I was talking about you but I figured some back up would help. That should be Irnskar and his guards. They rushed over as soon as the fighting started. But King Jorunn… he didn't look so good. He's not going to make it is he?" Naryu looked concerned.

Hilda looked away "I don't know. It's daedric poison."

The assassin actually looked disgusted, not a good sign "Fildgor plays dirty. I wish I could help more but I've already overstepped the limits of my contract. I need to get back to Mornhold. A new matter involving a rival group has become an issue. But these people need your help hero."

Before Naryu could walk away, Hilda called out "I owe you one, if you need me…"

Naryu smiled at the little Nord, only she would offer to help an assassin. "Always the hero, aren't you. I'm kidding. I'll find you again when I need your help. In fact, I'd like that. Now go. Save King Joruun. He needs your help more than me at the moment. Oh, and good luck with the prince, he's a feisty one." With that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

No sooner was she gone did an angry blond prince stormed onto the landing. "Where's my father, Hilda? What did our so-called allies do to him? I'll kill every single Argonian and Dark elf myself if my father's been harmed!"

Fixing a cold stare on the raging prince Hilda stated firmly "You will do no such thing Irnskar. It wasn't the Argonians or the Dark Elves. It was the Orcthane, your uncle you hotheaded idiot."

The prince huffed and spoke to her as if she was a child "Fildgor might have driven the blade, but the Dark Elves and Argoinans did nothing to protect my father! Now, where is he? Tell me!" He grabbed both of Hilda's shoulders roughly as if she was going to shake her.

That sparked anger Irnskar recognized appeared in her dull icy eyes "He is in that room over there. A dark elf and an argonian are protecting him, you ingrate."

The prince continued to glare at the girl even as he yelled out "Guards go to your king at once. As for you." The prince dragged her to one of the side rooms on the other side of the floor. Once there he let her go and once more glared at her "What's your involvement in all this? Why are you here?" The second that spark grew into a flame Irnskar knew he put his foot in it again. He sounded like he was calling her a traitor.

What he did not expect was a small hand striking his face as she growled out "How dare you! You miserable ingrate of a skeever. I have helped the Pact in countless ways and you accuse me of being a traitor? In case you missed the bodies in the courtyard Fildgor's thugs tried to kill me too."

He huffed "That is not what I meant woman! We are allies in this. I will go to my father then we will leave. I don't care how we do it, but his life must be saved. My father can't die, Fildgor will not win this war! Not this way! I forbid it! I forbid to lose anyone else."

Hilda watched the man rush to his father's side. She whispered to his back "No one can control who lives or who dies, not even you or me." But still his anger made sense, he was worried about his father and that worry made him lash out at the person he hoped would save him. In truth she was disappointed in herself, she should have been strong enough to save the king but she wasn't. She let him down and now he was dying.


End file.
